


Let Me Rant

by donttouchmeimdylanocryin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek returns, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Stiles misses Derek, Tumblr Prompt, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmeimdylanocryin/pseuds/donttouchmeimdylanocryin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Tumblr text post: http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/124674172465/quick-someone-give-me-an-au-where-stiles</p><p>I hope I did it justice.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Me Rant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



> This is a Tumblr text post: http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/124674172465/quick-someone-give-me-an-au-where-stiles
> 
> I hope I did it justice.

Stiles misses Derek and everyone knows it. He doesn't really care what everyone thinks though, he's tired of hiding things. He brings up Derek whenever they're in a bad situation, claiming that Derek would know what to do. He does it until it annoys everybody to the point of telling him to shut up. Rude.

So, instead of ranting in front of the pack, he goes to Derek's empty loft to do it.

The first time he goes, not really thinking, he opens the fridge. He stares at the empty shelves and sighs. Stiles used to just walk in Derek's loft without a knock or warning and Derek let him. He let Stiles raid his kitchen and rant about pointless things.

But now Stiles has no one to talk to expect the brick walls. He closes the fridge with a slam and walks around the open space, shuffling his feet until he trips and falls. He lands on his butt and doesn't bother getting up. He sits on the cold floor and starts talking to no one in particular. 

Stiles does this just about every week now or when he just really needs to be alone.

Alone.

He normally hates being alone, but being at Derek's loft, it's different. He lets his mind wander, not to worried about what swims to the surface. He feels safe enough, protected by the walls and the fact that they can't talk. He is worried about someone over-hearing him though. They would probably send him back to Eichen House if they knew he was having conversations with people that aren't there. 

He was almost caught once. Luckily, he was standing in front of the windows, staring out when he noticed Scott pull up on his motorcycle next to Stiles' jeep. He rushed out to him and realized that everyone was looking for him. He might have lost track of time. Like, seven hours or so. Whoops.

After that, the pack kept tabs on him, including his father. They tried filling up his spare time with their company until Stiles all but snapped at them. They said they were worried about him but Stiles knows better.

He also knows that they knew where he goes every week. They follow him. For a bunch of supernatural creatures, they sure aren't stealthy. 

This goes on for months, it becomes a habit. He'll pull up to the loft, ignoring the very obvious car following him and makes his way up. He sits in the middle of the floor and waits. He waits for anything to happen. 

Sometimes he'll check the fridge or ramble out loud about things on his mind. He enjoys the peace and then fidgets when he knows he has to leave soon. When he does leave, he embarrasses whoever is following him by waving, or if he's in a bad mood, he'll flip them off. 

The day that he notices he isn't being followed, is when he becomes confused. He thinks about texting Scott but gets distracted when two butterflies almost fly in his mouth. He flails his arms before rushing inside.

Stiles slides open the loft door as he mutters angrily about his new theory that butterflies are trying to kill him and absentmindedly walks up to the fridge. He opens it, pulls out a can of soda and takes a sip as he plants himself on the counter. 

Stiles was about to start going over his ridiculous theory again when he stops. He blinks, looking at his drink and then to the end of the counter where Derek is eating a bowl of cereal.

"No, go on, don't let me interrupt your rant about butterflies and how they're evil." Derek smirks behind his spoon. 

Stiles blinks again and then counts his fingers, making sure this isn't a dream.

"Oh my god," Stiles says when he gets to ten. He slides off the counter and slams his body into Derek's, wrapping his arms around him and almost knocking them over. "You're back." Stiles tries to hold back his emotions but he feels like everything could come rushing out any minute. 

He pulls back a little to look at Derek, smiling like an idiot and starts to tear up.

"Yeah, and I guess Scott was right." Derek smiles back and his ears turn red.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks confused but can't stop smiling.

"He said you missed me..." Stiles can tell Derek is summarizing.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? Wait, did Scott know you were back? Is that why no one followed me today?" Stiles can't help but ask every question that pops in his head. He pulls away a little more but leaves his hand on Derek's arm.

"I wanted to surprise you. And yes, he knew but I told him not to tell you. Who is following you?" Derek blushes at first but then seems to become concerned as to why Stiles suddenly has a stalker. 

"Well, consider me surprised," Stiles smiles brightly again, getting a smile in return. He decides to hug Derek again, mostly so he doesn't have to look him in the eye when he answers Derek's question. "The pack has been following me everywhere lately because I keep coming here. And I may or may not have stayed here too long at one point, scaring them. They thought I was kidnapped of something." Stiles mumbles in Derek's shoulder, a little ambarrassed at how much he missed Derek.

Derek hums soothingly into Stiles' neck, holding on tighter.

"I missed you, too." Derek whispers in Stiles' ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Don't leave again." 

"Never."


End file.
